1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming system, there has been known an ink-jet printer in which when sheets stacked in a tray are separated one by one by a paper feeding roller to be fed to an image forming position, the sheet is fed so as to butt against a resist roller pair disposed upstream from the image forming position, or the like. In this image forming system, the sheet is bent by the above-described butting, to thereby perform skew correction of the sheet. The skew correction is performed in a state of the resist roller pair being stopped, or in a state of the resist roller pair being made to rotate in a direction reverse to a sheet feeding direction, for example.
Besides, as the image forming system, there has been known a system in which a paper feeding roller and a resist roller are driven by a common single motor.